The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0046’.
‘CIDZ0046’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has single/daisy type flower form with large red and yellow bi-colored ray florets, uniform habit with strong stems, medium yellow-green foliage color, and a 7 week blackcloth flowering response time.
‘CIDZ0046’ originates as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of ‘Yoapple Valley’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,420. ‘CIDZ0046’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar, grown in pots outdoors under a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla. in March 2009. The parent cultivar ‘Yoapple Valley’ has slightly larger, more red-purple, and white bi-colored inflorescences.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0046’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2009 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.